


Misc. EP - Hurting

by Sugarcane_Moon



Series: The Exchange Program [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Camp Camp - Freeform, Character Study, David and Priscilla to the rescue tho, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Writing Exercise, all my kids are fucked up but i love them, sorry Launcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: heyo it's a character study for my series @The Exchange Program bc I can and why not and I never really thought about her past beforeIn context, Launcy has a serious breakdown after one the campers (probably Max) tries to blackmail after going through her stuff and finding her diary. It ends horribly, to say the least, and Launcy is fucked up for the rest of the night.





	Misc. EP - Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> is this too angsty??? idk i am unsure
> 
> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/

"Niles used to say my mom screamed when I was born."

Launcy felt the weight of the bottle in her hand, the coolness against her skin. She shifted it around to sit more snugly in her palm, raised it to her lips and drank.

"He said I ripped through her. She wasn't even able to make it to the hospital. She just laid on the bed, sweaty and hurting, screaming. He said he'd begged her to stop, that they didn't have to have the baby. They could wait until another time, when things were better, and try again."

There was a pause as Launcy took another sip from her drink. Priscilla sat on one side of her, and David on the other. They looked at each other for a moment, uncertain. The only sound was the wind and the rain outside, beating against the windows and the roof.

"What did she do?" David asked. Launcy glanced at him, amused. She laughed wearily. "She punched him. He said she packed a wallop, that he'd flown across the room. Then, she'd said; "I don't need you. I can't focus with you in here. Get out." So, he did." Another pause. Launcy wiped away her phantom tears. "He came back, and that was it. Mom was gone. The doctors had surrounded her bed, so he couldn't see her, but they handed him a screaming little stranger. He said I looked nothing like her then."

At this point the bottle was empty and she was only holding it for comfort. She rolled it around in her hands, letting the weight shift over her palms. For the first time that night, Launcy looked up from the floor. "It wasn't until I got older people started to tell me I looked like her. 'You two could've been mistaken for sisters,' or, 'You're practically a mini version'. I'd never seen my mother at that point. I knew Niles said she was beautiful, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe I looked like someone beautiful. 

"So, one day after church, I grabbed a shovel and marched outside. My mom was buried behind our house. I remember it was raining that day. I went to her, cold and wet, and started digging. I dug for an hour. I was already knee deep in mud when Niles came out. I don't remember what happened, but somehow he'd grabbed me, and I'd tried to hit him with my shovel. I cried, told him I just wanted to see her. He looked at me and said; 'There's nothing down there, Launcy. Just bones. Come with me and I'll show you your mom."

Launcy choked for a second. She hadn't realized how hard she'd been holding David's hand until he winced. 

"So, he took me to her room. It was dusty and stale because he hadn't done anything to it. He turned on a lamp and just like that, mom appeared. There was pictures of her all over the walls. Sometimes she was smiling, sometimes she was off-guard. In one she looked like she was on a motorcycle, and she was pregnant with me." Launcy chuckled, shaking her head. "Then, Niles said; 'You look so much like her.' "

Launcy felt something drip on her knees. Whether the roof was leaking again or she'd started crying, it was hard to tell. Priscilla had reached out in her own way and put a hand on her shoulder. David moved closer, running his hands through her hair. 

Launcy closed her eyes and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/


End file.
